Andros's First Halloween
by David Knight
Summary: PRiS Ashley decides to get Andros into the spirit of Halloween and everyone gets more than they expected


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the Power Rangers. They belong to Saban/Disney. This takes place during PRiS Season 2 a few days before Andros discovers Astronema is Karone. Hope you enjoy this story because I enjoyed writing it up. Now maybe my muses will FINALLY shut up about writing a holiday themed fanfic. _

**Andros's First Halloween **  
**By David Knight**

_October 30, 1997_

On board the Astro Megaship in Cassie Chan's quarters four Astro Rangers sat huddled around a set of newspaper spread out on the floor. All four eager for what would happen next. "Are we ready?" T.J. asked. Everyone nodded yes. "Well it's time to bring out the patient." 

Cassie reached behind her and brought out a huge pumpkin to set in the center of the spread. "Doctor Chan. We are ready for surgery." Carlos said handing her the carving knife. Cassie took it and made ready to begin when the door to the door opened and Andros walked in.

"What happened to you guys? I didn't see you on the bridge yet." Andros said. 

"Oh. Sorry Andros. We were a little busy." T.J. replied, "We'll be there as soon as we're done." T.J. then went back to the pumpkin carving which got Andros's curiosity. 

"What are you guys making?" Andros asked. 

"Oh it's a jack'o lantern." Carlos said. "It's for Halloween." 

"Hallo-what?" Andros asked having not heard the word before. 

"It's a holiday we have on Earth." Ashley said. "Basically kids, and some adults go out and dress up as monsters or whatever and some have parties while others go out Trick or treating." Andros seemed confused. "You guys dress up like monsters?"

"Well, somewhat." Cassie announced, getting ready to begin the carving again. Andros asked what the jack'o lantern was for and T.J. explained, "We put it outside our home. Cassie's house is serving as the jack'o lantern house this year. It's believed that a jack'o lantern with a scary face scares off evil spirits on Halloween." 

Andros was about to say that that sounded stupid when Cassie brought out the knife and held it above the pumpkin at the center of the room. She stuck the knife into the pumpkin and cut the seams to open up the pumpkin at the top. When that was done, she took the top off and proceeded to pull out the innards. "Ooooh Gross!" T.J. said getting into the spirit. But Andros really seemed squeamish. 

"Ohhh! You didn't tell me you were going to kill it." He said making reference to the pumpkin carving. Ashley couldn't help but smirk as Andros's reaction reminded her of Linus in the opening of 'It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown.' 

"Andros it's okay." Ashley said trying to be reassuring. 

"No it's not okay!" Andros said dead on. "I want no part of this holiday. Especially with the dressing up like monsters! Maybe you don't know this but most of the monster outfits I've seen in your stores look like the monsters that attacked my home. I don't know why you want to celebrate a night of monsters, but leave me out of it!" After that Andros then charged out of Cassie's quarters, leaving the others feeling pretty bummed out. 

"Oh man. I guess I see his point." Carlos said. 

"Now that I think about it, monster costumes are pretty popular these days. Seeing them around may be too much of a reminder for him." T.J. added. 

"It's not fair. Andros should enjoy this day just like anyone else." Cassie then said. Ashley however didn't say anything. Inside her mind was turning thinking of a way to help Andros enjoy this day. Then she got an idea, an apparent good one considering the wide smile that crossed her face. 

"It's not exactly the law to go out and dress like monsters on Halloween is it?" Ashley asked. The others soon picked up on Ashley's thought. "No, in fact I never went as a monster ever." T.J. said. 

"I remember one Halloween where I went as a 50's greaser." Carlos added. "Another where I went as C-3PO." 

"I also had some non-monster costumes too." Cassie added. "I guess Andros doesn't have to go as a monster." 

"Right!" Ashley said as she went out the door to her quarters but stopped to look back at the others. "I'm going to the mall. Should be back in an hour." Then Ashley walked out of Cassie's quarters for real leaving three confused Rangers wondering what was going on in their friend's mind. 

"You know what the weird part is?" Cassie asked. T.J. and Carlos turned to her waiting for Cassie to answer the question, which she did. "She didn't ask any of us to go with her." 

T.J. and Carlos both nodded as if saying that that was weird. But inside they were glad that Ashley went to the mall alone. Mallathons with the girls were always a nightmare for the guys. It seemed like an unwritten law.

* * *

An hour later Ashley arrived back on the ship with two shopping bags and put them down on the ground. __I am so glad I decided not to buy anything other than what I needed for this plan.__ she said to herself. __Otherwise I would have felt what Andros and the other guys felt like when Cassie and I go on our shopping sprees...__ Shivering that thought, she decided the next time that she and Cassie did decide to go on a mallathon that she give the guys a break and not buy so much stuff. 

"Well it's time to get started." Ashley smiled as she pulled an object out of one bag and another object of similar size from the other bag. She scanned them through and then input commands for the replication system to make improved versions of what she scanned. About ten minutes later it was done. She took the two copies and put each of them in their appropriate bag. 

"Now I think its time to go talk to Andros." She grinned as she picked up the bags and left.

* * *

__What a strange holiday they celebrate at this time of the year. Dressing up as monsters? What are they thinking?__ Andros mused as he laid on his bed. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." 

"Hey Andros." Ashley said, coming in with two shopping bags in her hands. 

When Andros saw them he turned around and groaned, "Forget it Ashley. The answer is no. I'm not going to be going with you guys for this ritual tomorrow." 

"Come on Andros. It would be fun to dress up as the scariest couple of all on earth." Ashley smiled. 

"I don't feel like dressing up as a monster for this dumb holiday you have Ashley." Andros replied. However once he heard a giggle, he knew something was up. 

"Who ever said of looking like alien monsters?" Ashley asked with a smirk. "Take a look at what I got for you." 

Andros turned around and what he saw in Ashley's hands was a mask of a human head. He looked in his mid forties, with graying hair and had a perpetual smile on his face. Ashley didn't know what was going through Andros's mind until she saw a small crack in that stony mask he called a face. The real kicker for her was when she saw him starting to laugh, something she had never seen him do. "What? What's so funny?" 

"That you think that is the scariest couple on your planet!" Andros laughed. "First off it looks like a normal human and second couples are plural. That's only one." 

Ashley smiled as she held out another mask. This one was of a female woman, with a smile of her own and short reddish brown hair that framed her face. "This is the other half of the couple. I was really hoping we could go as them for Halloween." 

Andros sat up and looked at Ashley, "Are you really serious about those two being scary because they don't look it to me." 

Ashley smirked, "Ever hear of the expression 'Appearances can be deceiving'?" 

"All the time. What do they do? Transform into monsters?" Andros asked. 

Ashley blinked at that statement before replying, "No they are just normal humans." 

"Then why are they scary?" Andros asked, wondering what was so scary about them when he caught the mischievous grin on Ashley's face. 

"Listen to what I have in mind Andros and you'll find out why." Ashley replied. 

* * *

"Wonder what Andros is going to do while we are out tomorrow?" TJ asked. 

"Probably keep a look out for Astronema," Carlos shrugged, "We have no idea when she is going to attack." 

"Yeah but I still wish he would lighten up a bit thought." Cassie replied. 

"'Lighten up a bit'?" Carlos asked incredulously. "As opposed to what?" 

"You know what I mean." Cassie shrugged. "I mean I know he was stiffer than anything when we first met him and he's changed a bit since then but he really does need to get out more." 

"We know that but he's been like this long before we met him Cassie." TJ replied. "He's our friend and we are helping him but he's also got to work on it himself." 

"Personally though I don't think there is any way Andros would ever dress up for this holiday much less go out normally on Halloween." Carlos quipped. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, half expecting it to Andros ready to chew him out for that comment. 

What he saw however was someone wearing Andros's Megaship jumpsuit and where the head should be was a plastic mask of Bill Clinton. But what shocked him the most however was when the plastic lips and teeth of Bill moved and said, "Boo." 

"AHHHH!!!" Carlos screamed as he fell backward and tripped over a chair falling on the floor. 

"What in the world?" Cassie gasped. 

"What the hell is going on?!" TJ shouted. 

"Such language in public is intolerable young man!" a female voice spoke out from behind TJ and Cassie. The Blue and Pink Astro Rangers just blinked when they heard the voice. When they turned around they were face to face with Ashley... or rather someone wearing Ashley's Megaship suit but wearing a plastic mask of Hillary Clinton. 

"Holy!" Cassie shouted in shock and disbelief. 

"Holy my great mother's foot." 'Hillary' huffed as she walked towards TJ. She pointed her index finger from her right hand at him and then started to poke at him in the chest as she started to speak again, "Speaking of whom, my mother used to wash my mouth and my friends' mouths out with soap whenever we even said dang or tarnation and you just did something that was ten times worse than that young man! Why if she was here she would have brought you up on her knee and spanked your rear until it was black and blue!" 

'Bill' had his arms at his side and looked at Cassie, TJ and Carlos, who was just getting up, but all three of them were in total shock. "Well are you just going to stand there like a tree or are you going to do something other just doing nothing productive for society?" 

"And people have the nerve to complain about my health care plans?" 'Hillary' scoffed as she walked over to 'Bill' and slung her arm around his shoulders. "Next thing you know they'll have women dressing in oversized waffle costumes wearing masks of my face and throwing food at my door." 

TJ, Carlos and Cassie just stared at the two figures for about a full minute before finally Cassie broke the silence, "Holy... shit..." 

'Hillary' just bursted out in laughter and 'Bill' chuckled along with her as the two 'Clinton' unmasked to reveal to the shock of everyone including Alpha... Andros and Ashley.

"You were right, Ashley. The humans that these masks are made to represent are scary!" Andros smirked, "Just what did they do that makes them so scary?"

"Oh nothing much," Ashley said slyly, "Just ended up becoming the President and First Lady of America."

"Someone get me a camera because this must be a Kodak moment...." Carlos gasped. 

"Ashley... how in the world did you get him to do what you two just did?!" Cassie demanded to know, who was still in a bit of shock as were TJ and Carlos. 

Ashley's reply was just smiling and saying, "I told him that we could dress up as the scariest couple on earth." 

"When Ashley showed me what 'the scariest couple on earth' looked like, I didn't see how they could be. So I decided to follow through on her demonstration to prove it." Andros told them all, "Now I really wish Zhane had been here. I really would have loved to see how _he_ would have reacted to this." 

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Ashley beamed, "All of us are going to go down and help those kids trick or treat."

"You two as the Clintons..." TJ said while shaking his head, "Man that's going to be a riot." 

Just then Carlos's cell went off. "Hey just a moment guys," he as he answered it, "Yes... mama what's..." his face paled at that. "... when?... alright... now? Yes mama. Bye." 

"Carlos what's wrong?" Ashley asked. 

"My grandmother's been in an accident... and she's in a coma," Carlos shook his head. "Sorry but looks my plans have changed and I'm not just talking about Halloween. I can't be a ranger right now." 

Andros nodded, "I understand Carlos." 

"We all do man." TJ said sympathetically. 

"But what are we going to do while you're away?" Cassie asked. 

Carlos shook his head for a bit when suddenly his eyes lit up. "Don't worry. I got an idea." 

* * *

Adam Park was putting his bike back into his garage and ready to into his house, feeling a bit down about the lack of work for a stuntman these days though he was glad to be able to help teach classes at the Youth Center. He missed the old days a bit in his heart every now and then. 

He felt that feeling when he saw five people he knew come his way. 

"Hey Adam," Carlos said holding his hand out. 

"Hey Carlos," Adam replied as he shook Carlos's hand. "So what can I do for you guys?" 

"Think you could fill in for me as the Black Ranger for a few days?" 

"...come again?" 

* * *

About an hour later, Adam found himself on the Astro Megaship in a Black Ranger Megaship jumpsuit and a morpher strapped around his wrist. He knew it wasn't to last, and even though he hated the circumstances in which this happened, he couldn't say that he wasn't glad to be back to action, even if it was just for a little bit. 

"Man you missed Andros and Ashley's Bill and Hillary number but you might have been glad that you did." TJ shook his head. "We kind of got embarrassed." 

"And shocked." Cassie replied. 

"Whoa wait a minute? Those two dressed up as the Clintons?" Adam asked. 

Both stared at him until Cassie said, "Think you are missing the point that we would have never thought Andros would ever do something like that." 

"But then again you haven't been with us since the first day we met him." TJ replied. "Man, I just wonder what we could wear for tomorrow..." 

"For when we have to go take those little kids door to door for trick or treating," Cassie nodded, "After what Ashley and Andros just pulled, I really feel the need to have a very interesting costume now, though I think Ashley's going to have Andros trick or treat as well just for fun." 

"Yeah but what could we wear to even come close to what they pulled off?" TJ asked. 

"I still can't believe that the replicators made those masks Ashley bought at the mall that much better," Cassie mused, "I mean, they look the same but the nose and mouth move like a normal person's."

"Hey wait," Adam spoke up, causing the other two Rangers to look back to him, "The Costume Shop at the mall is still open right?" 

"Yeah. So what?" TJ asked.   
  
"Come on," Adam smirked as he started making his way to the jump tubes, "I got an idea on how to look good for tomorrow."

TJ and Cassie followed him down and TJ asked Cassie, "You think he's got something?"

"Hope so," Cassie answered with a smile, "I really want to surprise Ashley with a great costume tomorrow."

* * *

_October 31 _

Ashley was putting on a beige business suit, the skirt reached to below her knees. Under the jacket, she wore a yellow shirt. She put on a fake pearl necklace and went over to Andros's quarters, carrying her Hillary Clinton mask in her hands. 

"You can come in Ashley." Andros said from the other side of the door.

Ashley did and saw Andros putting the black business suit on. He was wearing a solid red shirt under it. He also had a fake Rolex she had given him from her dad's junk. However he was having trouble putting on this ugly yellow tie. 

"Here let me help." Ashley offered as she helped Andros put the tie on. 

"Thanks." Andros replied. "You know we never had anything like this back on KO-35." 

"I bet you didn't," Ashley giggled. "What did you have as far as holiday anyway?" 

"Nothing really. We were just trying to make our colony a happy one. Though one day a year we all stopped working and spent time with our families, enjoying life." Andros replied. 

"Sounds like Christmas." Ashley mused.

"Christmas?" Andros asked. "Is that another holiday?" 

"Yeah. Happens in a little under two months from now. I'll tell you about later.". 

"Wonder what the others decided to dress up as?" Andros asked. 

"Well I like surprises." Ashley said as she got a small box out of her pocket and opened it. In it were two wedding bands, fake ones of course. "For the part." 

Andros nodded as he put the ring on. Ashley did the same. Finally there were only the masks, which both of them put on. Even after that though Ashley put on some cufflinks for Andros while he helped her put on some clip on pearl earrings. They both looked at themselves in the mirror and couldn't believe what they looked like. Both of them laughed a little as Ashley leaned on Andros. 

"Oh brother! I know I talked about it before..." Ashley giggled as she gave herself the once over, "But I never thought I would ever really do this." 

"Why?" Andros asked. 

"I don't know," Ashley shrugged, "Just never thought of doing something this wild or silly before... but I'm glad I did." 

"This tie looks awful on me." Andros muttered. 

"That was kind of the reason why I picked it out," Ashley smirked. 

"Really?" Andros asked as Ashley put her arm around his. "Come on Bill, the rest of America is waiting for us." she smirked ready to go but she saw Andros standing still. "What? Is there something wrong?" 

"Look at the mirror as you smirk and tell me you don't think that's strange?" Andros asked her.

Ashley did that and her smirk looked a really big cheesy smile. She broke out in laughter when she saw it, "Oh my god! Now that is too freaky!" 

"Yeah," Andros chuckled with her, "Come on. Let's get moving before the others start complaining." Ashley nodded to her 'husband' and they walked out of Andros's quarters and made their way onto the bridge. 

When they got there, it was their turn to be surprised because standing in the middle of the bridge were three people that they didn't recognize at first. 

First was man in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie with black Ray-Bans over his eyes. His head though was a mask of Will Smith.

Next was a male gangster who was wearing a dark black suit with green highlights and was wearing a mask of a man in his late 30s with short black hair. A black hat was on the top of his head and in his hands were a Tommy gun and an empty sack of money. The mask he was wearing was that of John Travolta. 

Finally there was a gun moll dressed in a black suit with light pink highlights on the jacket and wore a light pink shirt underneath. She had a black hat with a pink band around it on her head. Her face was that of a beautiful woman in her early 30's with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes. In her hands were Tommy gun and an empty sack of money. The mask she wore was that of the singer Madonna. 

"Well what do you think?" 'Madonna' smiled as she struck a pose for Andros and Ashley. 

"Cassie?!" Ashley gasped in surprise as she stared at her best friend, "Forgive me if I'm mistaken but if you are wearing a Madonna mask why are you dressed like a gun moll." 

"Can't you guess?" Cassie smirked, "Adam and I are Bonnie and Clyde." 

"I think you know who I am because damn it I make this suit look good." 'Will' smirked. 

"I can't believe you are going as that guy from that terrible film TJ," Andros shook his head in disbelief, "That is definitely not how the universe is at all." 

"Well that's why it's a movie and I happened to like Men In Black." TJ said, defending his all time favorite alien flick. 

"Come on guys. Let's get going or we are going to be late for those kids." 'John', or rather Adam, replied. 

"You're right and I can imagine those little kids want to get started right away." Ashley smirked. In her mind, she could just imagine how those kids were already acting. It was best they all got down there before things turned ugly.

"Well let's not disappoint them." Andros replied. 

"Honey. Let's not forget our briefcases." Ashley replied as she gave Andros a black briefcase while she took one for herself. TJ also produced a bag that was dog shaped to resemble Frank the Pug, which he put on his back. 

"Everyone ready?" Andros asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go." 

They all went down to earth knowing that this Halloween was going to be one to be remembered. 

* * *

Andros and Ashley were walking down Third Street with six other children; two of them were dressed up as vampires, a mummy for another one, a princess, and the last two were dressed up as the Red and Yellow Astro Rangers. 

"Never would have thought of seeing little kids dressing up like us." Andros whispered to Ashley. 

"Kids have been doing this on earth since the very first earth rangers." Ashley replied. "I almost dressed up as the Pink Morphin Ranger one year. Well I would have if I had lost a bet." 

"Were you glad you did?" Andros asked. 

"Of course," Ashley answered without hesitation, "If I had to dress up as any power ranger I would definitely have to be yellow. It's my color after all." 

When they reached another house the door opened and out stepped someone dressed up as Cruella DeVille, with the exact costume and a frightfully scary plastic mask of the Disney villain looking really angry. 

"AH!!!" some of the kids screamed out in fear. 

"Don't be scared of her kids!" Ashley smiled reassuringly, "After all, compared to me and my husband, she's got nothing!" 

The kids all stopped at that and Andros said, "Why don't ask the lady for your candy?" 

Hearing him say that so calmly, the children got their courage to face the evil Disney villain, "Yeah! Trick or treat! Give us something good to eat!" 

"What brave little kids you are!" Cruella cackled as she pulled out a bag of candy and gave it to the kids by the handful. There were Snickers, Butterfingers and Almond Joys in there. 

"Thank you!" the children chirped, as they wanted to get to the next house. 

"Children don't go any where yet. We need to talk to Ms. DeVille." Ashley told the kids as she walked up to Cruella. "Glad to see you are one of the best houses to go to on Halloween, Mrs. Morgan. Not just for the candy but for your costumes." 

Cruella chuckled a bit as she gave Ashley a once over, "Hillary Clinton eh? I'm surprised Ashley. I never thought of you as a Democrat much less interested in politics." 

"What?" Ashley put her hands up in mock shock, "And miss the chance to go as the scariest woman alive today?" 

"And who is being the scariest man alive with you today?" Cruella asked. 

"I'm Andros... this is kind of my first Halloween." However after he said that, Ashley ribbed him with her elbow wanting to hush him up. 

"You are joking aren't you?" Cruella asked. 

"My parents never celebrated this holiday," Andros said truthfully, "Ashley got me interested just because we'd be going as a couple."

"Well then since this is your first time let me give you both something special. Especially since you brought such a nice crowd this year and you have such scary costumes." Ashley just stared as she saw Cruella come out with king size Crunch bars. "Five for you Hillary and five for your husband." 

Ashley opened up her briefcase and put her share in and Andros did the same for his. "Thanks Mrs. Morgan." 

"Come back next year and definitely as a couple because you two are definitely a cute one." Cruella said. 

Both of them were glad to be wearing masks then because they were both blushing. "Come on Bill. We better get going before those little rugrats give us tantrums." Ashley said. 

"I don't think we want that do we." Andros replied. 

"No chance in hell." Ashley shook her head. 

* * *

"I got to tell you Adam this was a great idea you picked up on." Cassie smiled to her partner in crime as they were walking with their group. She had her Tommy gun slung over her shoulder with her money sack in her other hand, "I mean we couldn't have picked better costumes than these to wear!" 

"Well I figured that since Andros and Ashley dressed up as the Clintons, why couldn't we make it a theme for the team and mask ourselves as famous people as well?" Adam replied. 

"You know I really am glad I found this Madonna mask at the costume shop," Cassie commented, "It definitely fits the part of Bonnie." 

"You know that when you smile with that mask on it looks really big and cheesy." Adam told her. 

"And yours doesn't?" Cassie said, rolling her eyes at Adam, who replied, "Touché."  

Right now, they were heading up a group of kids that had decided to dress up as the universal monsters. Frankenstein, Dracula, The Mummy, Wolfman and the Bride of course. They had gone to a few houses and some of them were nice enough to give Adam and Cassie candy too. 

"I remember this street having some of the best people to give out candy." Adam said. 

"So Adam? How much do you miss being a ranger?" Cassie asked. 

"To be honest... a bit really." Adam admitted. "It's kind of like my life is hitting road blocks now but that's why I gave up the powers to begin with, to move on with my life."   
  
"And now your life is kind of in a halt." Cassie supplied.   
  
"Yeah..." Adam nodded but looked back at he with a smile, "If nothing else, I've still got my friends." 

"Don't worry. You always will." Cassie said putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Thanks Cassie." Adam smiled. 

"No problem." Cassie smiled back. 

Pulling up at the next house they saw someone dress up as Batman though he didn't scare the kids at all but he looked at Adam and Cassie. "Little kids putting their safety in the hands of gangsters?" 

"We're very competent gangsters." Cassie quipped. 

Batman chuckled. "I'm sure. You kids being good to them?" 

"Candy! Candy please!" the kids cried out. 

"Better give them what they want or they won't ever leave." Adam smirked. 

"I think I have what you want," Batman replied as he decided to pass out candy to the little monsters. He looked back at Adam and Cassie, "Open up your bags." They did so and then he put in two handfuls of candy into each of their bags. "Make sure they get home safely or you will answer to me." 

"Right." Adam and Cassie replied simultaneously but Cassie added, "Your tights up too high tonight Batman?" 

Batman smiled lightly as he said, "Maybe. Have a good evening." 

"You too." Adam said as he, Cassie and the children left the house and went on to go another house. "Hope the others are having as much fun as we are." 

"I think they are." Cassie replied. __And I am sure Ashley is having a great time._ _She added to herself. 

* * *

TJ on the other hand was not having such a great time at the moment. He looked down at his watch and he saw the six kids that he was supposed to chaperone were dressed up in an assortment of different costumes. Danny was _so_ late now and TJ was sure he wasn't even going to show up. The kids were really starting to get impatient; they really wanted to go trick or treating. TJ had already gone over and told Mrs. Applebee and Mr. Caplin about this and they said they would take care of it. He just wasn't sure how yet. 

"Hey! We want to go trick or treating!" one of the kids in a pumpkin costume said. 

"Yeah! All those other kids went! Why can't we?" another boy in a skeleton costume asked. 

"We have to wait for my partner to show up," TJ told the children. 

"But he's not coming back here," A girl in a princess costume pouted. "He wasn't here to begin with!"   
  
"Yeah and I saw the movie! You neuralyzed that old man so he ain't going to be here!" A kid in a dinosaur costume shouted.   
  
"Agent K was a very good man. Don't say he was an old man." A new, more mature female voice spoke up silencing all of the clamoring kiddies.

Everyone turned around to see a woman in a form fitting tailored black dress that just hinted on her feminine qualities. Her skirt was to her knees. TJ also noticed that she was wearing a mask of a woman, which with those Ray-Bans on he didn't know who, but with that black hair to her shoulders he knew who she was supposed to be. "Agent Elle." 

"Agent Jay. Sorry I'm late but Zed called me out for something but I came as fast as I could partner." 'Agent Elle' smiled. 

"Well I'm glad you are here cause these little guys are ready to tear into me." TJ said. 

"Kids! There are girls here too!" A girl in a Pink Ranger costume called out. 

"Well that much is for certain. " 'Elle' smirked. "Come on. Get in front of us and we'll tell you where to get the best candy... starting now." 

"YEAH!!!" The little kids cried out as they started listening to where to go. 

TJ looked at 'Elle' for a bit before asking, "So do I know you?" 'Elle' giggled. "What's so funny?" 

"Oh come on now?" 'Elle' giggled. "How many people have you ever met with Australian Accents and know your name... TJ." 

"Katherine?!" TJ gasped. 

Katherine Hillard giggled some more as she took off her mask slightly to show her face under the mask. "The one and only." When she put her mask back on she took the Ray-Bans off of her 'face' for a moment so that TJ could clearly see it. When he did he started to laugh. 

"Cher?!" TJ laughed. 

"Now what do you think is so funny?" Katherine asked. 

"That everyone of us rangers is wearing masks of famous people but more importantly, Cassie is wearing a Madonna mask being Bonnie, you wearing a Cher mask being Agent Elle while Ashley is ... well she's wearing a Hillary Clinton mask and pretending to BE Hillary Clinton." 

Katherine froze for a moment until she just started bursting out in laugher. "Oh my god! Oh I definitely have to stick with you tonight. I would love to get together and get photos of this. I mean two singers with the First Lady... oh god it would be a riot!" 

"Yeah it would be." TJ agreed. "So how did you end up coming here?" 

"Mrs. Applebee gave my house phone number a call. I'm on vacation from the London academy at the moment but Tommy's still practicing for NASCAR. I was going to go visit him in Daytona or at least getting ready for arrangements to do so when I got the call." Katherine said. "She told me there was an Agent Jay with five kids waiting for his other half and there needed to be a second sitter." 

"So you accepted," TJ stated. 

"I wasn't going to have little kids miss out on this holiday." Katherine replied but saw that TJ was staring at her. "What?" 

"Did you happen to get Alpha to make that mask for you? I know it sounds impossible but the way that it just as realistic as the ones we created," TJ inquired. 

"Um... no. My mum bought this mask when she and my dad went to a costume party a few years ago as Sonny and Cher. She paid a lot for this mask to be realistic but really just left it in storage after that. I thought I'd surprise whomever I was going to be partnered with and needed a mask so I decided to wear this. Its close enough to Elle in any case." Katherine said. 

"Well I am glad you came. I can't wait to see how this all works out." TJ said. "Hey Adam is filling for Carlos on our team. Not just for this party but as a ranger."

"He is? Why?" Katherine asked. 

"Carlos's grandmother is in a coma," TJ explained, "He had to be with her."

"Some things take precedence over that line of work. Family is one." Katherine said solemnly. 

"Hey after this is done you want to go join us for that Halloween party at the High School?" TJ asked. 

"Absolutely." Katherine grinned as they walked up to their first house for the evening. When they knocked on the door, the first thing that came out was a giant green bug-eyed alien creature. 

"AH!!!!" The children screamed. 

"HAHA! FEAR ME YOU FLESHLINGS!" the alien sneered. He was going to start chasing the children until Katherine stepped in front of him, pulled out a very shiny silver colored gun from her jacket's breast pocket and pointed it at the alien's head. 

"Fear this scum bag." Katherine growled. 

"You think a toy scares me?" the alien sneered. 

"No..." Katherine smirked as she kicked him in a place where all men fear. "But I know that hurt!" 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" 

"Elle what are you doing?!" TJ gasped. 

Katherine just kept her smirk on her plastic lips, "Trust me on this." 

"What the hell is going.... WALLY!" an older woman in a black nightgown came out of the house. When she took the mask off of the alien's head, he was revealed to be a red haired teen with freckles. "I can't believe you tried doing this AGAIN! Scaring little children and trying to give them nightmares for the rest of their lives! Shameful behavior!" 

"But mom... OUCH!!!" Wally cried as his mother pulled his ear. 

"To your room young man! And I don't want you out until you have learned maturity!" the woman shouted. 

Katherine watched Wally walk up to his room while looking at the mother, "He'll never learn Mrs. Peterson." 

"No I suppose he won't... wait... Katherine... Katherine Hillard is that you?" Mrs. Peterson asked. 

Katherine pulled out a neuralyzer and said, "Sorry but that woman isn't here right now," the neuralyzer gave off its trademark white flash right in Mrs. Peterson's eyes and just stood still as if her mind was a blank.

"COOL!!" the little children in Katherine and TJ's group shouted when they saw this.

Mrs. Peterson looked back at everyone after a bit, "My son is such a pain on this day. Trying to scare little children." She then brought out a very large sack of candy. "Help yourselves children." 

"REALLY! THANKS!!!" The kids jumped with joy as they started to take candy by the handfuls until they had enough and wanted to get more at the next house. 

"Alright kids time to go to the next house." TJ told the children, who started to move along to the next house while Mrs. Peterson looked at them. 

"Thank you Katherine." Mrs. Peterson said, "There are some things that even a mother can't do to a son... though on this day I think my son might have learned a lesson." 

"We can only hope." Katherine smiled. 

"Here. Take some for yourselves." Mrs. Peterson said, offering the two teens some candy.

TJ put some candy into his frank the pug bag while Katherine pulled out a large pink heart shaped purse, which she used to put her candy in. "Be prepared is my motto." 

"It's the Boy Scouts Motto." TJ replied. 

"It's a motto anyone can use... not just the BOY scouts." Katherine smirked. 

TJ sighed but knew that it was true, "Come on Elle. Let's get moving before we lose those kids." 

"Right behind you Jay," Katherine smiled at her partner for the evening. 

* * *

Andros and Ashley met up back at the drop off spot where they were to wait for the children's parents. Right now though Andros and Ashley's briefcases were about ready to burst. 

"I can't believe this. Even when I went trick or treating as a kid I never got THIS much candy." Ashley said, feeling very pleased with her haul. 

"That's a good thing right?" Andros asked. 

"Well half the fun of trick or treating is getting lots of candy," Ashley explained, "Just don't eat it all in one night okay?" 

"Or we'll look as fat as the Bill and Hillary impersonators on that show you showed me?" Andros remarked. 

"Yeah... hey!" Ashley spun around in surprise. Pointing at him with her right hand, she asked, "Was that a joke?" Andros just shrugged as if saying 'What?'. 

"Hey guys!" someone cried out to them. 

The two Clintons turned around to see Bonnie and Clyde pull up right behind them, with their money sacks were looking pretty packed with loot. "Looks like you had a good night." Ashley remarked when she saw their sacks, "What did you do? Rob people blind?" 

"Pretty much." Cassie quipped. 

"Anyone see TJ yet?" Adam asked. 

"Well he isn't here and we already called the high school and they said he left with a replacement partner so he must still be out there." Andros replied. 

"It's getting late though," Ashley stated, "I really don't want to be late for that dance." 

"And as we all know Hillary Clinton doesn't like to be late for anything. Not even for getting hair done." 

The four Rangers turned around to see TJ and another woman with him as they went to bring their group around. Adam immediately recognized the voice, "Katherine?!" 

"Sorry. But she doesn't exist." Katherine smirked as she pulled out the neuralyzer and she and TJ pulled out their Ray-Bans, put them on and she pressed the button. 

"YEAH! Do it again Agent Elle! Do it again!" the kids in TJ and Katherine's group cried. 

Katherine giggled at them, "Sorry but if I do it too many times, I'll make them brain dead." 

After that joke, the Rangers decided to wait a bit until the kids had been picked before Adam and Katherine shared a hug. "When did you get back?" 

"Just last night. I got called by Mrs. Applebee at home to fill in quick for this event and I am glad I did." Katherine smirked. "So I hear you are back in black again?" 

"It's only temporary." Adam replied. 

"Well I have to admit that I do miss it some times." Katherine said as she looked at Cassie. "So 'Madonna', what do you think of the first real idol?" 

"I think 'Cher' that you were born with a big head." Cassie quipped. The two looked stern at each other before erupting into giggles and hugging. "It's great to see you Katherine." 

"Same here Cassie," She replied looking at Ashley, "So am I supposed to bow down to your superior power?" 

"No... but saying that I am superior would be nice," Ashley smirked as she and Katherine shared a bit of a laugh and a hug. 

Andros just shook his head as he saw that scene, "There are some things that I probably will never understand about humans." 

"You mean women." TJ stated. 

"And don't worry, even we earth men can't understand earth women." Adam replied. 

"So where to now?" Cassie asked. 

"Well I would suggest the mall..." Katherine said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Adam, Andros and TJ shouted as one. 

The girls all laughed at their reaction and Katherine replied between giggles, "Just kidding. Actually don't we have that dance that Mrs. Clinton wants to get to on time?" 

"Yeah. We have about an hour to get there." Ashley said. 

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" TJ shouted. 

* * *

Meanwhile in downtown Angel Grove, a van slowly pulled up to the First Angel's Savings Bank. 

"The little hand says... let's rock and roll." A male voice said. 

"Please don't be quoting Point Break this entire job though." A female voice spoke. 

"Why? It's what gave us the perfect cover. Seven jobs and we haven't been caught yet. You think we are actually going to get caught on Halloween?" another male asked. 

"We are in Angel Grove. Home of the Power Rangers for Christ's sake! You think we should have actually decided to rob a town with real super heroes?" the female voice said irritated. 

Laughter seemed to come from the van. "Oh don't tell me you believe that stuff. I mean all that Power Rangers garbage. That's stuff for the Weekly World news." Another Male voice said. 

"Enough." The first male ordered. "It's really time to get started now." 

"I hope we don't regret this." The woman sighed as she and the others followed the first man out of their van with their masks on and each of them carrying a gun. They walked straight for the bank. 

* * *

Inside the bank it was business as usual. The scene so normal you don't think any think anything could possibly happen. 

"Thanks Joyce. See you next week." A bank member said as he turned around and started to walk toward the door, stuffing some money into his wallet. He reaches for the door when suddenly it slammed right into his face and slammed him against the wall. 

"No one move!" a voice shouted. 

Everyone turned around as they looked toward the door as they saw Ronald Reagan, his wife Nancy, Richard M. Nixon, Jimmy Carter, and Lyndon Baines Johnson come right into the building, or rather four men and a woman wearing rubber masks of them. Reagan threw the innocent man across the floor. Just as a guard came to attack him, Nixon went to his aid by whacking a guard, hard in the nuts, with his 12 gauge. 

"Don't move!" Another guard shouted, pulling out his pistol and pointed his gun at the ex-Presidents. Unfortunately, he soon heard a gun cocked right behind his head. 

"Use a gun, go to heaven." Nancy sneered from behind the guard. 

"Nancy that's my line." Reagan said. 

Nancy shrugged, "Doesn't matter who says it. Just needs to be the right time." She put the gun closer to the guard's head. "Now give me your gun." By now she could see that the guard's face was pale and his hands were sweating. "Ugh. You men are so pathetic." Using the butt of her handgun, she hit the guard in the back of his head sending him crumpling to the ground. She picked up his gun and put it in her purse, "Always can use a second piece." 

Nixon covered the stunned customers, while Johnson backed up against the door jam, watching the street and the sedan idling at the curb. That left Reagan, Carter and Nancy to deal with everyone else. Carter fired off a round of his shotgun to get everyone's attention. 

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!!" Reagan shouted. "That's right. All tellers step back from the counter! Hands on heads! MOVE!!" He and Nancy moved quickly to the counter as the tellers complied to their will while Carter covered them. 

"Everyone else on the floor! Everybody else on the floor! Do it! On the floor, let's go!" Nancy ordered them in a bossy tone. She saw a scared woman shaking and that made Nancy mad, "I SAID GET ON THE GROUND! YOU DEAF!" 

The woman didn't move so Nancy decided to grab her by the hair and punch her in the face, breaking her nose and shoved her down to the ground. Nancy looked at everyone else, "Anyone else want to end up like this tramp?!" She saw that everyone was now on the floor. "Good!" 

"All you have to do is just be good little boys and girls, let us rob you blind and you'll live to tell this to your kids when you get home." Reagan said. "So no heroics. Its not worth dying over." 

* * *

"Are you sure this shortcut is going to get us to the high school faster TJ?" Ashley asked. 

"Its a definite short cut. I've used it before... well actually I kind of found it by accident during one of the times Divatox had a monster attack the city," TJ replied. 

"Hey... what's that news van doing near the First Angel's Savings Bank?" Katherine asked. 

"Forget the news van, take a look at the guy in the Halloween mask holding a gun standing in the doorway," Adam said. 

"Someone's robbing the bank... on Halloween?" Cassie blinked. 

"Well it makes sense," Katherine mused, "Perfect time to just blend in to a crowd without anyone being the wiser if you were going to rob someone." 

"They are holding the people in side hostage... we have to do something," Ashley stated. 

"But Ashley," TJ started but Ashley flashed him a look. 

"But what TJ? Just because it's not Astronema robbing the bank we should just turn a blind eye to this? Is that it?" Ashley growled, "What good is having powers if we only use them to fight alien threats? I know that we aren't supposed to fight the stuff that police are supposed to care of... but when we know something is wrong and we are in a position to help, how can we just turn our backs on people that need our help?" 

"We don't." Andros spoke up. "This kind of problem isn't what we were meant to fight, but we can't turn our backs when we know something is wrong. We're going to help." 

"But not you Katherine," Adam said to his friend. 

"I know. I know Adam," Katherine sighed, knowing that Adam was right. Without her powers, she would be just getting in the way, "Just be careful okay." 

"I will be." Adam replied. 

"Okay let's do this." Andros said as he and the other rangers got into an alley. "LET'S ROCKET!!!" Once morphed, the Astro Rangers moved out ready to stop the criminals inside the bank.

* * *

Soon the robbers were finished loading all the cash they could then Reagan ordered everyone to leave. All the ex-presidents and the ex-first lady made their way to the door with Nixon taking up the rear. 

"I am not a crook." Nixon said doing a Nixon impression before leaving the bank. But just as he made it outside he and the other robbers were faced with a sight they never thought they'd see. 

"Hold it right there!" Red Astro shouted. 

"Holy!" Carter gasped. 

"The Power Rangers?!" LBJ gasped. 

"You got that right dirtbags," Pink Astro said. 

"Now what was that about them being real?" Nancy growled at Nixon. 

Nixon didn't say anything. He just opened fire on the Astro Rangers, causing them to scatter but they kept the robbers in the bank. The five Rangers were taking on the four ex-presidents since they were currently the ones firing off their guns. Nancy however knew that their luck wouldn't hold out. They needed to get some leverage and they needed it fast. 

"Keep yourselves in the front of the building! Away from the civilians!" Red Astro ordered. 

"Right but let's not get got either!" Yellow Astro responded as she ducked down to avoid a shot from Nixon, who seemed to be eyeballing her in a place where she didn't like to be stared at. "Creep!" she spat as she knocked him off his feet with a sweep kick. 

Black Astro was doing his best, in all of his years as a Ranger, Adam had never been in a situation like this but he wasn't about to fail anyone now that was for sure. Blue Astro and Pink Astro were at Black Astro's back, backing him up as well as doing what they could. None of the Astro Rangers could risk using their own weapons, out of fear of hitting a civilian by accident. Still, they were managing to hold their own trying to avoid the shots from the robbers' weapons. They thought they could hold out until the robbers ran out of ammo and attack them by force once that happened. 

At least that's what they had thought until the rules of the game had changed. 

"Hold it right there! All of you!"

Yellow Astro turned around from striking Nixon when she saw Nancy holding her gun at the head of an eight-year-old girl. "... you wouldn't."

"Try me." Nancy replied as she kept her gun steady. "You know. It wasn't my idea to rob this city. I knew you freaking goody too shoes heroes were real but my buddies here..." she said tilting her head over to other 'presidents'. "They didn't believe you existed." 

"Guess they weren't that smart," Yellow Astro mused. 

"Hey Reagan! Look at the cameras outside!" Carter exclaimed. 

"Yeah... and it gives me an idea." Reagan sneered as he got his gun back and aimed it at one of the innocent people in the bank. "Since you guys are real, I wonder what you really look like under those helmets." 

"What?" Pink Astro blinked. 

"Yeah. I mean are you human, or just some freak aliens from another world," Reagan said.

__Freak Aliens... you have no idea what people from another world really are..._ _Red Astro growled as he clenched his fists. 

"So now we are going to let the world find out the truth." Reagan said with a gleam in his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Black Astro asked. 

"Either you reveal your identities..." Reagan sneered as he cocked his gun. "Or Nancy and I will open fire on these people." 

__You idiot! What do you think you are doing?! Don't over play our advantage!__ Nancy stared at Reagan, trying to get him to get while the getting was good but if he knew that was what Nancy was trying to say, he didn't care. 

Reagan looked over at Yellow Astro and pointed to her with his gun, "You're the first to show your true identity Little Miss Yellow. Otherwise people start dieing and it will be on your hands." 

__Oh god... what are we going to do... if we expose ourselves then our lives as we know them are over... and if we don't then these people are going to die!__ Yellow Astro shook her head, not believing the sick twist this scenario had just taken, __What are we going to do?!_ _

* * *

"I don't like this... they have been gone far too long... what if something happened to them?" Katherine asked herself. Now she was seeing a second news camera team come into place. "Oh great. Just what they needed more civilians in the way." 

__I wish I could help...__ she shook her head. __But I can't. If I tried to get involved without my powers I'd only make the situation worse.__ Katherine looked at her hands for a bit before looking upward, her hands going through the old motions of her Zeo Ranger morphing, when she suddenly felt a tingle of power through her arms. She looked down.... and saw something she didn't expect. 

Her Zeonizers. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Katherine gasped as she stared at her morphing tools and yet she felt her hands still going through the motions. Feeling something in her soul, she decided to call out a phrase she had done in year but felt like it now. "ZEO RANGER I-PINK!" 

When she said those words, she felt an old but familiar (and missed) a rush of power going right through her body. 

"Whoa... its been a while since I felt..." she stopped when she put her hand to her head... or rather her hand to her helmet. She could tell she had a helmet over her head when she touched it and felt the plastic like metal covering. Even more so, her hands felt like they were in gloves. She turned around and looked at her reflection in the car that was right beside her. She saw that this wasn't a dream, that she wasn't wearing her Halloween costume. 

She saw herself wearing the uniform of the Pink Zeo Ranger. 

"I don't believe this..." Katherine gasped. However, as she looked around she noticed a van with a man wearing a JFK mask. "Hey... that must be the robber's driver." Under her helmet a smile came to her face. "Well maybe I can still help. Looks like I am back in the saddle." with that she decided to discreetly get behind the driver's car. She was only going to get one shot. 

She wouldn't waste it. 

* * *

Inside the store though, the robbers were getting a bit impatient, Reagan most of all. "This the last time Little Miss Yellow! Take your helmet off!" 

__That's it! I've had had all I can take from this man!__ Red Astro growled as he started to walk forward. 

"What?" was the thought and cry that came from many of the people in the room when they saw Red Astro walking over to where Reagan was standing. 

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Reagan asked as he trained his gun on one of the innocent people. 

"Does it really matter which one of us shows who we are first?" Red Astro asked as he walked up forward and started to undo the helmet clamps. 

Reagan shrugged. "Eh, not really." 

__Andros! What are you...__ Yellow Astro screamed to herself as she saw Andros take his helmet off but it soon became a smile as she, as well as everyone else saw what was under the helmet. __OF COURSE!_ _

"What the hell?!" Carter cried out. 

"Bill Clinton's the Red Ranger?!" LBJ shouted. 

"You were expecting maybe some sort of green skinned three eyed alien maybe?" 'Bill' asked calmly. 

"Oh yeah? Then who the hell is she then?!" Reagan demanded to know as he pointed to Yellow Astro, who as if on cue calmly took her helmet off.

"Hillary Rodham Clinton. His wife." The 'unmasked' Yellow Astro Ranger announced as she flashed Nancy a look that promised pain. "And I suggest you let go of that child if you know what's good for you." 

"You think you scare me?!" Nancy laughed but was confused when she heard 'Hillary' laughing very darkly. 

"I should. After all..." 'Hillary' said as she narrowed her eyes at Nancy, "I am not only the scariest woman alive but I can be the world biggest and nastiest witch when someone pisses me off and Nancy, you've woken the evil witch up... and I am NOT happy!" 

Deciding to capitalize on the robbers' stunned looks, the other Astro Rangers decided to follow their friends' leads and took the helmets off to reveal their 'identities'. 

"Will Smith?!" Nixon gasped once he saw the Blue Astro Ranger without his helmet. 

"John Travolta! No way!" Carter stared in shock when he saw the Black Astro Ranger revealed. 

When LBJ saw who the Pink Astro Ranger was, he almost had a heart attack "Madonna!?!" 

"Please. No autographs." 'Madonna' smirked as she held her hand up to mean that as well. 

"Oh now this is just...AH!!!!" Nancy screamed as the little girl she was holding decided to stomp as hard as she could on her foot. That was enough of a distraction for 'Hillary' to go tackle Nancy down to the ground. By tackling Nancy, 'Bill' attacked the stunned Reagan with a right cross. The other ex-Presidents were too stunned to do anything except watch as the other Rangers took them on now. 'Will' took on Nixon, 'John' duked it out with Carter and 'Madonna' was taking it right to LBJ. 

Nixon was trying to get his gun but Will kept landing blow after blow on him with hard rights and left. "How could you do this to these people!" 

"They are just really stupid weaklings." Nixon returned when 'Will' picked him up over his head. "No they aren't but you are a piece of garbage!" the 'MIB' agent cried as he threw Nixon into the wall knocking him out. 

At the same time, Carter had picked up chair and tried to hit 'John' with it but he swayed away from it easily. "You have got to be kidding me" 'John' shook his head as Carter tried to swing him at him again but 'John' broke through the chair with a kick and then followed up with a punch to the jaw sending carter down. "Glass jaw huh?" __Hope the others are doing alright.__

As he was thinking that, 'Madonna' was currently backed up against the wall with LBJ looking on with a pipe in his hands. "What do I want to do with you now?" LBJ asked. 

'Madonna' just smirked. "How about I give you a show first?" She stood straight up and winked at him. "Hope you like it." she started to go into the motions of Madonna from the Vogue Music video, at one point her hands went over her chest, making LBJ just stare at her. Seeing that 'Madonna' did a split to the ground. "Show's over..." she shouted as she punched LBJ in his man parts and he let out a terrible pain filled scream. _"Now sit down creep!"_ she got up and gave an uppercut that made him fall down unconscious. 'Madonna' got to her feet and smiled as she put her hands through her hair. "Perfection."

It was a battle of the First Ladies of the Past and Present as 'Hillary' took on Nancy. Nancy had lost her gun and tried to hit 'Hillary' with her punches but 'Hillary' just mocked her as she avoided every single punch. "You are so pathetic." 

"Shut up!" Nancy growled. 

"Oh please! You are pathetic and ugly looking... especially when you compare yourself to a goddess like me." 'Hillary' sneered. 

"Shut up!!!" Nancy shouted tried to kick her but failed. 

"Especially since in a few years I'll be president myself and you'll have to follow my orders." 'Hillary' laughed. 

"I SAID SHUT...." Nancy didn't get to finish that statement. 'Hillary' had a smirk underneath her mask as she gave Nancy a open palm strike right to her chest, taking the wind out of her before hitting her in the head with enough force to knock her out. "That was for what you almost did to that little girl you witch." 'Hillary' said disgustedly as Nancy slumped to the ground. 

Finally there was a battle between the Presidents, as 'Bill' and Reagan went at it. Reagan went to attack Bill but he wasn't getting luck. 'Bill' was beating the snot out of him with every kick and punch he landed on him. "How can you do this to the innocent! HOW!" 

"No one is innocent! There are only winners and losers!" Reagan shouted as he looked down and saw his gun. He got it before anyone could do anything. "I WIN AND YOU LOSE!" Before he could pull the trigger though, 'Bill' had punched him in the gut; he grabbed Reagan's gun hand and applied pressure until he heard bones snapping. "AH!!! MY HAND YOU BROKE MY HAND YOU STUPID JERK!!!" 

"You were going to murder innocent people and all you have to say for yourself is 'Oh my hand is broken'?" Bill said but his voice now sounded like it was as cold as liquid nitrogen. "That's all you can say?" 

"MY HAND! YOU ROTTEN LITTLE..." was all Reagan got to say before 'Bill' sent another gut shot into Reagan harder than before. 

"You make me sick." 'Bill' said as he shoved Reagan, who soon became unconscious, down the ground. 'Bill' looked at the others. "Is that all of them?" 

"Yeah. We got them honey." 'Hillary' nodded but the sudden the sounds of tires screeching outside made them all do a double take. 

"Maybe not." 'Madonna' said as she and the others raced out of the bank to find out what that was about. What they found none of them could believe. 

The news cameras there filming this whole event was believable... what wasn't was seeing the Pink Zeo Ranger pulling an unconscious man who was wearing a JFK mask out of a van. 

"Oh... my... god..." Was what both Pink Rangers said as they looked at each other. 

Suddenly reporters started to hound all of the rangers asking many questions. 

"Rangers what made you come to this crime today? Were you just finishing off another evil alien attack?" 

"Madonna when did you become the Pink Astro Ranger? Can we hear you sing Material Girl for us and how do you find to budget Rangering into your schedule of singing and parenting?" 

"Mr. President and First Lady when did this happen? How can you budget your time running the country when trying to save the world? Does this mean the whole Monica fiasco is over and forgotten? 

"Well Will, I guess this makes you a Man in Blue now doesn't it? Since when did you take martial arts lessons?" 

"Well John we knew you were making a come back I don't think being the Black Astro Ranger was part of the comeback? What else can we expect from you in the future?" 

"Pink Zeo Ranger where have you been all this time and are the other Zeo Rangers alright?" 

"Rangers can you tell what your reasons for being here were?" 

"I think its time to get out of here. Back to Action." The Astros cried as their helmets reappeared over their heads. Red Astro then called for his Galaxy Glider as did the others and started to fly away while Pink Zeo rode with Black Astro. 

"Did you get that? TELL ME YOU GOT THAT!?!" one of the news reporter asked. 

"I got it. I got it!" the cameraman said. 

The news reporter put his hands through his hair as he thought about what he had just covered, __Send me to a small town that has 'fake heroes' huh? Well after today, no one is going to be laughing about them now are they? Or me for that matter.__ Content that nothing bad had happened, he decided to go back to the news van getting ready to figure out how to do this right. 

* * *

Many blocks away, the Galaxy Gliders touched down and were in the shadows. "Everyone alright?" Red Astro asked. 

"Yeah. That was a close one." Yellow Astro replied. 

"I'll say. If you all weren't wearing masks, you would have had your identities exposed." Pink Zeo said. 

"Speaking of surprises now Katherine," Black Astro spoke up, "How in the world can you possibly be morphed?" 

"Believe me Adam I'm just as in the dark as the rest of you are. All I know is that I wanted to help you all but I knew I couldn't morph since I didn't have any powers. I half heartedly went through the motions for my Zeonizers and then... they just appeared on my wrists." Pink Zeo explained. 

"I don't get it. I mean you passed your powers onto me." Pink Astro said. 

"We pasted the Turbo Powers on to you, but not the Zeo powers. We never switched the Zeo powers once at all." Black Astro muttered as he was in thought. "Power Down!" He demorphed and gave his Astro Morpher over to Pink Zeo as he decided to go through the motions for his own Zeonizer. To his own surprise, they appeared on his wrists. 

"How is this possible?" Blue Astro asked, "I mean, how can you access the Zeo powers..." 

"If the Zeo Crystal is destroyed. However it hasn't been destroyed, otherwise Katherine wouldn't have been able to morph into the Pink Zeo Ranger or I wouldn't have been able to just call for my Zeonizers," Adam explained as he made his Zeonizers disappear and put the Black Astro Morpher back on his wrist. "Me, Katherine, and the other Zeo Rangers had gone through a quest to get parts of the Zeo Crystal in order to make it whole again. Unlike our powers before that, we never had to give those up, so part of them must have still been with us." 

"It must be buried under the ruins of the Power Chamber." Yellow Astro realized. 

"But we already went through it with a fine tooth comb before when we got back and we didn't find it." Blue Astro said. 

"There's a rumor." Red Astro decided to speak up, "About the crystal having a will of its own, deciding when and how to appear." 

"So you are saying that we can still access the Zeo power but we can't find the crystal itself." Pink Zeo asked. 

"Basically but that doesn't mean we can't try." Red Astro said he activated his communicator. "DECA, can you do deep level scans of the Power Chamber ruins to look for the Zeo Crystal." 

_"That will take several hours Andros."  _DECA said over the communication line.

"Figured as much. Notify us when you are done." Red Astro replied as he ended the connection. "Power Down!" with that command, he and the other Ranger went back to normal. 

"So where to now?" TJ asked, wondering what they should do now. 

"To the high school of course for the dance." Ashley spoke up. When she saw the looks every one was giving her, she replied, "You heard DECA, its going to take hours for her scans to work and if the UAE hasn't found it now either and they gave up looking for it in the ruins long ago, I don't think they are really going to find it now." 

"Ashley's right," Andros said. "And I think after what we just went through, we need to relax a little." 

The Astros that knew him just stared, "You are telling US to relax?" TJ asked. 

Cassie just giggled a bit, "Oh Carlos and Zhane are going to kick themselves in the rear when they find out how much they have missed by not seeing you not acting like... well like you normally do." Everyone shared a laugh at that line. 

"You have any idea how redundant that sounds?" Andros asked while Ashley put an arm around one of his. 

"Come guys. Let's go the dance." Ashley smiled. 

"Hey wait a minute guys." Adam said suddenly. 

"What Adam?" Cassie asked. 

"You remember the questions the reporters asked." Adam stated.

"Yeah so?" TJ asked. 

"They asked Bill and Hillary, Madonna, John and Will the questions. Not if we were wearing costumes." Adam said. 

Everyone just stared at Adam for a bit, no one said anything until Andros decided to break the silence, "So what about it?"  

"So... don't' you get it! They actually believe those celebrities ARE the Astro Rangers!" Adam exclaimed.

The five teens just stared at Adam and at each other for a bit before they just all erupted in laughter. "OH MY GOD!!!" 

"I can't believe this!" Ashley laughed trying to keep herself from falling to the ground laughing. "Can you imagine the headlines?! 'The Yellow Ranger is Revealed to be the First Lady!'" 

"'Or Material Girl is the Now the Girl in Pink!'" Cassie laughed. 

"'Comeback Actor Makes it as the Black Ranger!'" Adam added. 

"Or 'The Man in Black became the Man in Blue!'" TJ cracked. 

Andros didn't know what to think, which caused the laughter to stop until Katherine said, "'The Most Powerful Man Alive is the Most Powerful Ranger Alive.'" 

Andros shook his head. "Sorry but that would be Zhane. They'll probably have to settle for 'Second Most Powerful Ranger Alive.'" 

"As if they'd know," Ashley couldn't help it as she laughed even harder than before. "They think we're famous people! And I can't believe you just told ANOTHER joke! Oh Zhane and Carlos will be kicking themselves for weeks and months on end for missing this!" 

"Zhane especially," Cassie smirked. Andros was glad he was wearing a mask as he blushed under it but his body language showed that he was embarrassed. 

"Come on guys. Let's go collect ourselves and go to that dance." Katherine smiled. 

* * *

On board the Dark Fortress, the day had not gone well for the Princess of Darkness. 

First, she found out that it was the day of the Earth celebration Halloween and on this day magic is rendered temporarily suspended. So she was unable to send down any monsters to confront the Rangers. 

Second, she looked at all her wigs. They all looked as if they had not been well cared for. Astronema briefly thought about doing without a wig going with her natural hair, but it didn't look fearsome enough. Also she didn't trust Elgar trying to be a beautician with her natural look. Besides, Astronema's natural hair had problems of its own. Namely that it looked like a tangle of barbed wire. 

"ARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!" Astronema cursed. "Is there nothing on this day that can go right?" Just then Elgar came calling. "Astronema! ASTRONEMA!!!" Astronema sighed thinking that somehow the darkness was giving her the answer to her question. _"WHAT DO YOU WANT ELGAR!!!"_ she shouted as soon as he was in shouting range...which was about five feet away from her. 

"Hey you've got to see this on the news." Elgar directed Astronema to the main viewer on the Dark Fortress, where Wolf Blitzer of CNN was making the report. 

"And in a bizarre twist of events the Power Rangers-Astro had stopped a heard of bank robbers known as the ex-presidents from making off with hundreds of thousands of dollars from the First Angel's Savings bank. The ex-presidents had taken hostages and threatened to kill them if the Rangers didn't unmask their identities. The Rangers then hesitated not willing to endanger the lives of innocents..." Astronema paused the visual thinking about Wolf's report. 

"They hesitated?" she asked herself. "That doesn't sound like the Rangers I know." She said, remembering how Ecliptor and Dark Specter told her that the Power Rangers had killed her family. "I think the Red Ranger and I need to have a little talk. Elgar! Find them!" 

"Already done!" Elgar said. "They're dressed up at some Halloween Party. Here's what they're going as." Elgar handed Astronema the data pad and read the names of those the Rangers were masquerading as. When she came across Ashley's name and who she was going as, Astronema found it interesting. 

"So. Yellow Astro is dressed up like a woman of power?" Astronema said with a smile. "And the Red Ranger was dressed up as one of the most powerful men on Earth? Interesting." Astronema continued to watch the broadcast as her gaze fell on another woman, whom was said to be connected with the president. She was slightly heavyset, but not by much, with brown hair wearing a purple business suit. "Elgar. Who is that woman in purple?" 

"Oh…uhhh that's…Monica something. She's supposed to be…'close' to the big cheese." Elgar said. Astronema however smiled and looked at the screen. Going over to her computer Astronema laid in the schematics for her latest idea. A few moments later, a nearby synthetron opened up and a mask appeared in it. 

"Looks like it's done Astronema." Elgar said. Astronema lifted the hatch and pulled the newly made mask from its box. Surveying it briefly, Astronema admired the craftsmanship that went into it. "It almost looks like Monica to a tee." 

Quickly, Astronema adjourned to her quarters and changed her attire. Changing her outfit to a purple business suit, she slipped on the Monica mask and took in her image. "Perfect." She said as she left her quarters. 

"Time to have some fun." 'Monica' said as she activated the Dark Fortress teleporters to transport down to Earth. All the while Elgar sat on his knees off to the side praying. "Please don't let Astronema find out she's dressed like a slut. Please don't let Astronema find out she's dressed as a slut." Was what Elgar said over and over again. 

On the news screen, Wolf Blitzer had said that a White House spokesman has denied Bill and Hilary having any connections with the Power Rangers. The Entertainment news segment said the same about Will Smith, Madonna and John Travolta. 

* * *

At the Halloween dance, everyone was having a good time. Kids were dancing and having fun in every way possible, as were Andros and Ashley in their 'Bill' and 'Hillary' masks, who were taking center stage. The INXS song 'Suicide Blonde' was filling the air setting the mood. 

"Nice song." Andros said. "For some strange reason it reminds me of Astronema." 

"Oh you better not let her hear you say that." Ashley said just as someone stepped in between the two. Almost as if on cue. 

"Mind if I cut in?" 

Andros and Ashley looked backward to see a woman wearing an all purple suit, skirt to the knees, a purple shirt under the jacket, the curves of her chest were shown a bit. It was her face though that was the punch line; Short black hair with a small purple beret on top. 

It was Monica Lewinsky, or rather someone wearing a mask in her image. 

Ashley was automatically protective and playing her part a bit in her reply, "Sorry Monica but I don't intend on letting you near my husband again." 

"I don't have patience for you Yellow Ranger. I'm here to talk to your leader." 'Monica' stated coldly. 

Both Andros and Ashley froze as they looked at 'Monica' "... Astronema?" 

"Yes." 

Three seconds later, Andros and Ashley burst out in laughter making Astronema stare at them quizzically, "What do you think is so funny?" 

"Can I just ask you... why you decided to dress up as Monica Lewinsky?" Ashley said between giggles but Andros then looked at her. "Later Ashley." 

"Andros..." Ashley started but Andros shook his head. "She came here to talk to me. I want to know why." She didn't move but Andros looked at her. "I'll be alright." 

Ashley nodded and stepped away but looked back at Astronema, "I'll be watching." 

"I'm sure you will be." Astronema returned as Ashley walked away. 

"So. Talk." Andros said. 

"I saw a little show on TV today thanks to Elgar," Astronema spoke, "He had actually done something right for a chance." 

"Probably one of those one in a million things." Andros shrugged. 

"Sadly, you are probably right." Astronema sighed. She narrowed her eyes again when she continued talking, "You all hesitated for a moment before unmasking, and then you were the first to take your helmet off." 

"Your question. I haven't heard it yet." Andros said. 

"If this had been any other day, and you hadn't had those masks on to save your identities, would you have STILL taken your helmets off to save those people even if it meant ending your normal lives, even you Andros because you have managed to make a life on this mudball for yourself." Astronema asked. 

"Yes." 

The suddenness of his answer right after she had given the question surprised Astronema. It took her a bit to get her thoughts collected to ask another question, "Why? Why risk your live for those strangers?" 

"Because they are innocents. They didn't deserve to die or to be hurt. We don't let people die." Andros said flat out. 

"And I am supposed to believe that from my own enemy?" Astronema asked. 

"You came down to answer that question yourself," Andros replied. "You sure of your answer?" 

"... no." Astronema returned. "Looks like I have to stay with you then. At least until this ...dance is over." 

Andros blinked not sure of what had just heard, "Excuse me?" 

"Don't you find it odd why I haven't sent down a monster or come to attack you on this day?" Astronema asked. She raised her hand and Andros thought she was going to blast him with magic but all he saw was a short glow and then it was gone. "One out of every five members of the UAE happens to have an adverse reaction to the magic of this world on this very day... meaning I am without my powers for a day and night." 

"So basically you are trying to tell me you are harmless." Andros returned knowing better. 

"I didn't say that. I'm still able to fight hand to hand and you know that. I'm also match for any one of you and I also brought with me a teleportation device that will allow me to get out of her at a moment's notice if I feel something up." Astronema returned. "Basically, we're even here." 

Andros looked back at her for a bit until nodding. "Truce then." He said as he extended his hand out to her.

"Until we leave this dance." Astronema agreed as she shook Andros's hand. 

"So you want to know about us. Why don't you join us at our table?" Andros suggested. 

"I don't have anything better to do now," Astronema replied. Andros was going to take her by the hand to lead her but she slapped it away. "I'll follow. Don't touch my hand." 

"Whatever." Andros replied as he walked back to where the others were seated, while Astronema was right behind him. He soon noticed Ashley coming up right beside him. 

"Andros! What the hell are you doing!" Ashley whispered to him. He didn't say anything until they had gotten to their table with TJ, Adam, Cassie and Katherine sitting there. 

"Oh man. Now this is a Kodak moment. The President and his two ladies." TJ quipped. 

"So what's your name?" Cassie asked. 

Astronema smirked as she bent down to be right in Cassie's face when she gave her answer, "Your worst nightmare on any other night." 

"Astronema!" TJ and Cassie gasped as they backed away. Adam flinched at that name knowing about Astronema while Katherine was a bit in the dark. 

"Who?" Katherine asked. 

"Andros are you nuts?!" TJ asked, wondering if his leader had really lost his mind. 

"Guys. We have a truce for the night. Astronema happens to be powerless...." Andros started. 

"But NOT helpless." Astronema stressed. 

"And she wanted to talk to me and now it's turned into her spending the dance with us." Andros finished what he had started to say before Astronema had interrupted him.  
  
"You are kidding us right?!" Cassie asked. 

"Guys," Everyone turned to Katherine, who had felt a bit irritated that she had been ignored not mention she had no idea what they were talking about, "Who is Astronema?" 

"Think Divatox only worse." Cassie said to Katherin. When she looked back at Astronema, she saw the Princess of Darkness was glaring at her with a look that could melt through steel. 

"Don't you EVER compare me to that trashy whorish woman!" Astronema growled as she clenched her fists. "How dare you even try to categorize me in the same ranks as that crybaby! She has slaughtered whole populations and enslaves beings including children!"

"And you don't?" TJ asked. 

Astronema rolled her eyes at TJ in response, "Why do you think I have Quantrons?" She also looked upward being haughty, "And besides at least what I wear covers my entire body and doesn't show skin like Divaslut's." 

Katherine laughed comment, "Divaslut! Oh my god! That's actually pretty good. Been trying to think of an insulting name to call the Trashy Witch from Hades." 

"Hmmm... that's very interesting nickname you have for her." Astronema returned. Her lips suddenly curved into a smile, "I like it." The others just stared at this as Astronema took a seat right next to Katherine. "So how do you know the tramp?" 

"Oh I kicked her rear end every now and then on the battlefield." Katherine smirked. 

"So you are the first Pink Turbo Ranger," Astronema cocked her head, "You know for a Ranger, you are actually very nice." 

"And coming from someone who is supposedly this years evil overlord or lady I'll take that as a complement." Katherine smirked. Astronema actually giggled at that comment. 

Ashley huddled the others over as Katherine and Astronema were talking, "Ookkkay. All of those that think this REALLY freaky say yes." 

"Yes." The rest of the Astro Rangers said along with Ashley herself. 

"It's like... she's almost like a normal girl.... well other than the fact she wants to kill us every day." Cassie said in disbelief. 

"Yes but for right now we have a truce so could you please be civil with me." Astronema spoke suddenly making the others turn around and stare at her. 

"How did you..." Ashley gasped. 

"Let's just say I got great ears." Astronema smirked. She looked at Andros and said, "And I heard about that bit with the song... it's one of my favorites." 

This really threw the Rangers for a loop. Never would they have figured Astronema to be an INXS fan. 

"I got to ask why did you decide to dress up as Monica Lewinsky?" Cassie asked. 

"After seeing your little incident today via satellite transmission, I did searching on who you all were impersonating. This woman happened to be pictured a lot with the man your leader is pretending to be. I though she was either family or close to him." Astronema answered but noticed Ashley snickering. "What is so funny?" 

"Oh she's close to the President alright... but not in the way you think." Ashley smirked as she whispered into Astronema's ear. When she was done, Astronema just sat down frozen as a statue until she finally got her wits about her. 

"I dressed up as a prostitute?!" she uttered in disbelief. __ARGH!!! Elgar I swear I'm going to get you for this and I am mean doing something worse than having you play with Scrudly!_ _

"Well White House intern technically." Adam said. 

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Astronema asked just as the host of the dance's, who was dressed up a magician, voice rang out. 

"Alright! It is time to go do Belly Limbo!" the host shouted. 

"Alright!" Ashley smiled as she rubbed her hands together, "We can get as much candy as you possibly can with this game... as long as you don't fall down that is."

"Well this is a special day... why don't we all do it." Andros suggested. 

"All but me." Astronema huffed. 

"Guess you really are too pampered to do something normal." Cassie returned. 

Katherine looked over at Astronema, "You really going to let her get away with that Asty? Let her think she's better than you?" 

That got Astronema up. "Anything a Ranger can do I can do better. Let's get in this game." 

All seven of them walked over to the line and there were more than enough tummy bags, which were placed under their shirts. 

"The rule is this. You successfully go under the bar, you get some candy put into your bag. Once a person reaches 5 times we lower the bar a little to increase the difficulty. The winner is the last person who manages to survive the game!" the host explained. 

"Ready to lose?" Cassie asked. 

"You should ask yourself that question." Astronema returned. 

"Let's go!" the host cheered. 

The Rangers were all somewhere along the middle, the order was TJ, Katherine, Adam, Cassie, Astronema, Ashley and Andros. When it came time for Astronema to go under the bar, she just mimicked what she saw from the ones that had gone before her and made it under. When she did, a person in a ghost costume put two handfuls of bite size candy into her belly bag. It didn't make her look that big, but if she went under the bar long enough it would so. Though she had a question. 

"What is this that they put into these bags we have on?" Astronema asked. 

"Candy. They even said they were going to fill the bags with candy at the start." Cassie said. 

"You've never seen candy before?" Ashley asked. 

"Not wrapped in strange colored paper before." Astronema muttered. 

"So that's what those small pieces we got during the night are too Ashley? They're candy?" Andros asked. 

Ashley felt like slapping her head at that comment. "Yes Andros those are candy too." 

"But... why make candy that small?" Andros wondered.   
  
"You know how many houses we went tonight right?" Andros nodded and Ashley made her point, "What would have happened to those kids if they all got normal sized bars of candy at EVERY house." 

"They'd get really fat?" Andros responded. 

"Is this a glutton's holiday?" Astronema asked. 

"Don't ask me," Andros shrugged, "This is my first and I'm still trying to understand it all." 

"Here we go again." Cassie said as it was her turn under the bar for a second time and she felt two more handfuls of bite sized candy coming into her bag and felt just a little bit more weight but not really allot. Her jacket was still buttoned up. As they went under the bar a few more times each one of them ended up with more candy to their bags. By the time of the first dropping of the bar, it was starting to show as the candy they had was starting to press against their jackets. 

"Sooner or latter our jackets will burst from all of this candy." TJ said to everyone as he started to feel the weight of five trips of candy and he started to go under the bar slowly. 

"So we just unbutton them before we end up having the buttons burst off of the jackets." Katherine replied, as it was her turn next. 

This seemed to keep on going for a bit. The more times that they kept going under the bar, the more candy ended up getting put into their 'tummies'. The bar lowered for a second and then a third time. By now though all of the players that had been wearing jackets had unbuttoned them or taken them off because now their bellies were definitely swollen, more than half of the players were eliminated. 

It was on the 17th turn that finally one of the Rangers ended up making a fall. He tried to get under the bar but he ended up not able to handle the weight of his new gut and fell to the ground. 

"Oh and it looks like Agent Jay is done being a glutton for the evening!" the host commented. 

"Tough luck partner." Katherine smirked as TJ was helped up and out of the way as he watched from the sidelines. 

"Hey I got 160 pieces of candy. That's good enough for me." TJ returned as he saw Katherine make it under and end up getting more candy in her bag. 

"Well that's not enough for me yet." Katherine returned. "I don't quit, I stop when my belly is full." 

Astronema looked over at Cassie with a smirk on her face, "Well that's one Ranger I'm better than at this game than." 

"You aren't going to beat me." Cassie vowed. 

"We'll see." Astronema replied, her smirk never leaving her face. 

The game continued to go on and more people were eliminated and others remained. On the 21st try though it was Cassie's turn and she was feeling really weak. She now really looked like Madonna during her pregnancy at nine months now. She was trying to get under the bar trying so hard when she just finally fell on her rear. 

"Oh! Thank god she landed on her butt! If Madonna had landed on her stomach she could have hurt her unborn child number two!" the host quipped. 

"Now its my turn." Astronema smirked. 

"As if you can beat me." Cassie scoffed but she soon regretted her words when she saw that even though it took some effort, Astronema still managed to get under the bar. 

"You were saying." Astronema chuckled at Cassie, who fumed at on the sidelines. __I can't believe she beat me!__

"Alright! And now we are down to only 15 players left... meaning the amount you take in is increased!" 

"What?!" was exclaimed from all of the remaining players. 

"You will now get a full chocolate bar and 15 small pieces added to your bag at each turn... starting with Monica Lewinsky over here." the host announced

Astronema could only growl behind her mask as she felt Ashley laughing just a little at this twist. 

"Just hope we can manage to get through this." Ashley said as she went under the bar. 

"Don't worry. We will." Andros told her. Around the 27th time around, Adam finally reached his limit as he fell to the ground.   
  
"Oh and the Disco King has just fallen and he can't get up!" 

Katherine looked at what was left in the competition. Herself, Andros, Ashley, Astronema, a Ghost, Dracula, and someone wearing a mask of Bill Gates. __Why would any one go to Halloween as that man?__

Finally on the 36th try, it was Astronema and Ashley right behind her. However, they just looked at each other and at the narrow and low bar in front of them.

"What's wrong ladies?" the host asked. 

"We want to do this together." Ashley announced.   
  
"I know I don't have much left but I just want to make sure I know that I beat her in this!" Astronema said as she shot a look at Ashley, who in return shot a look to match back at the Princess of Darkness.   
  
"Alright! It's Hillary VS Monica! The over stuffed ladies of our first president and boy first I think we need to weight them!" the host declared as he had some people bring over to fake scales. Both girls moved as best as they could, at this time now both of them had 350+ pieces of candy. They had lost exact count and this wasn't including the big pieces. They had both lost their jackets since it was only a hindrance at this point and even their shirts were unbuttoned a bit making their 'bellybuttons' show. When they stepped on the scales they folded since they were cardboard. "Oh momma! They broke the scales! They are super gluttons aren't they!" 

The bar was widened enough for both of them to make their move under and both of them felt their backs in so much **pain.**

"I won't lose!" Ashley shouted. 

"I won't let you beat me!" Astronema returned. 

"In your dreams tramp!" Ashley shouted. 

"Scank!" Astronema fired back. 

"Witch!" 

"Bimbo!" 

"Trashbagger!" 

"Carpetbagger!" 

It basically degraded into a shouting match of insults. They were so engrossed in insulting each other that they just stopped moving and that cost them as they both fell down. 

"WHOA! I guess this rivalry ends in a draw tonight!" the host laughed. 

Both girls looked at each other for a bit as they just realized what had happened a small smile started to break on each other's faces. They just started to giggle lightly until it erupted into full-blown laughter. 

"I can't believe we just eliminated ourselves!" Ashley laughed. 

"This is too much!" Astronema cackled. 

Both of them were helped out of the way as it was now Andros's turn to go under it, except before he could fully go under the bar he fell down. "And it looks like the President will not be running for another go under the bar." The host quipped when he saw that. 

After Andros was helped up, he went over to Ashley and Astronema was right there. She turned to him and said, "You gave up." 

"He what?" Ashley asked. 

"You had more than enough to make it under at least too more times." Astronema said. 

Andros shrugged. "I didn't feel like being in it any more with Ashley out." 

"Really..." Ashley asked. 

"Yeah." Andros said as he put his hands on both of them but Astronema flung his hand way. 

"Don't touch." Astronema reminded him. 

"Fine. I'll be glad too." Ashley said as she decided to give Andros a quick peck on the cheek. 

"... oh really?" Astronema gleamed mischievously as she planted a big kiss right on Andros's 'lips' shocking Ashley. 

"What the hell!?!" Ashley gasped in total shock and anger rising from within. 

"Whoa! Looks like the affair may still be going!" the host shouted. 

Astronema took her 'lips' of her target and just smirked at the two shell-shocked Rangers. "What? All in character is it not?" 

"... you never cease to surprise me Astronema." Andros muttered, still not believing what she had just did and neither could Ashley. 

"But of course. That's what makes me what I am." Astronema smiled. 

Finally on the 40th go around, it was Bill Gates vs Katherine and Bill Gates had taken the fall. Katherine however looked like beached whale at the moment with all that candy in her bag. However she digged down very deep to find the strength that she needed to get under that bar and stand up straight. 

"Alright! And the Ultimate Glutton of all is none other than Cher!" the host shouted as he declared Katherine the winner. 

"Excuse me but could I have some more?" Katherine laughed as she pointed to her 'belly'. 

"But of course my lady," the host laughed as they decided to put in fifty pieces of small candy and five different types of large bars of candy. 

Katherine walked over to the rest of their group and just looked at them. "Oh my god... we all look fat now don't we?" 

"Maybe but you are the fattest one of all." Cassie quipped. 

"She did a hell of a lot better than you did Pink Ranger." Astronema said. 

"Thanks Asty... but call her Cassie. Not Pink Ranger." Katherine returned. 

"Oh very well," Astronema sighed but had her smirk on. "She did a hell of a lot better than you did Cassie." 

"Well yes she... hey!" Cassie shot. "Even with this truce you can still be annoying as hell to us." 

"Only when I want to," Astronema smirked, "I've only been half as much annoying to you rangers today." 

The rest of the dance went very well. After Ashley and Astronema's mock fight as Hillary and Monica in front of everyone, people were impressed with how well they acted. Though the two girls knew it wasn't all acting. Many of the partygoers wanted to have their picture taken with the two women and 'Bill'. While taking pictures Ashley and Astronema kept up their 'bickering' while Andros tried to keep them civil adding more to fun of the dance. 

A couple of more songs came down and everyone danced to the beat, whether it was slow or fast paced. Seeing everyone in his or her costume dancing like that was a sight to be remembered. Something both Andros and Astronema took to heart, both of them in a bit of disbelief on how the other was acting. During the dancing though, Ashley and Astronema took turns on dancing with Andros, as if to keep up with the 'Bill-Hillary-Monica' affair and the people were enjoying it. 

However, all good things have to come to an end. It was getting late and soon everyone had to go on home. Astronema just walked away then made ready to teleport back to the Dark Fortress. As she walked she thought about the party and her own feelings for the Rangers. 

Never before had she had so much fun. The belly limbo wasn't too bad. She was able to beat the Pink Ranger at it. As for the Yellow Ranger well it really was a case of life imitating art, she thought to herself. 

__And that Pink Zeo Ranger was kind of nice.__ she also mused to herself. __Could it be that I was wrong about them?_ _Astronema didn't know, and figured that she wouldn't have this question answered tonight. But she suddenly realized that the night was not quite over. 

She then teleported back up to the Dark Fortress looking to have…a little more fun. Hopefully with Elgar. 

* * *

As Astronema returned to the Dark Fortress, the Astro Rangers and Katherine went up to the Astro Megaship.

"I can't believe you all have your base on a space ship," Katherine marveled at it. "I mean all I've ever seen of space ships are just the ones used by astronauts here on earth but this... this is just..."

"Blows your mind away," Ashley supplied.

"It did that to us the first time we ever saw it," Cassie added as they all got into the Megalift and went up to the bridge. When the doors opened the first thing they saw was Alpha, as if almost expecting them.

"WHOA! What happened to all of you!" Alpha asked as he saw all of them coming out the Megalift. "And who is that with you?!" 

"Hey Alpha." Katherine spoke up. 

"Katherine! Wow! Its really great to see you!" Alpha said cheerfully. 

Almost too cheerfully, a fact that everyone took notice of. They didn't know why that was but Andros soon figured it out. "Computer pause recording my authorization."   
  
"Recording Paused." DECA's voice spoke.   
  
"Andros what was that about?" TJ asked.   
  
"DECA...have you been spying on us?" Andros questioned his ship's AI.   
  
"Spying is not the right word," DECA replied, "I have been tracing you through satellites over the world, TV reports and of course my own cameras to catch all of this day."   
  
"What?!" everyone shouted and then Andros asked the big question, "Why?" 

"Because if I don't record this, not even I'll believe that you ever did something like this and if you don't watch this every now and then, I'm sure you'll regret it." DECA explained.

Everyone just stared for a bit before they erupted in laughter for a while. After they composed themselves, they looked at each other. "So what do we do now? Its around 12 PM." Cassie asked. 

"Think we might need to be going home." Adam said. 

"I don't know about you Adam but I can't get enough of this ship..." Katherine muttered, still in awe of it, "It's an actual real live space ship and we are in outer space."

"Well would you two like to spend the night here?" Everyone turned to Andros when he said that. "Well... I have been thinking I think that I really have been hard on you all..." 

"There's an understatement," TJ, Cassie and Ashley said together. 

"Anyway though... since I have been acting... well more like Zhane than myself today, and since Astronema isn't going to be attacking us tonight and definitely not tomorrow..." Andros said as a smile formed on his face. "How about we have own after midnight party." 

The three regular Astros just stared at him as if he had grown a second head, "You mean we have the night and day off?" 

"Well yeah. You could say that." Andros scratched his head. "Of course if you don't want to..." 

**_"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE ARE LETTING YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!"_** TJ, Cassie and Ashley shouted as one. 

"Whoa!" Adam covered his ears, as did Katherine. 

"Guys! Turn down the volume!" Katherine pleaded. 

"Well since we are going to have this party now... got any ideas on what to do since I really don't have experience in throwing them." Andros asked. 

Ashley thought about things for a bit and then a grin came to her face. "Major comedy skit." 

"Huh?" Adam muttered.

"Let's have some with this party, I mean Carlos and Zhane are going to see this, let make it so when they watch it they'll freak!" Ashley smirked. 

"Nice start but it could be worked out better though." TJ said. 

"Got something in mind?" Ashley asked. 

"Definitely." TJ said with a smile on his face. 

"Don't leave us out!" Katherine pouted, "We got ideas too!" 

"Alright. Let's plan then." Cassie smirked.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Ecliptor was making his rounds about the Dark Fortress and was going to go check up on his princess. He felt sorry for her condition on this day of the year but in two days things would be back to normal. He would open the door to her room, just see if she was sleeping or not. 

He was DEFINATELY not expecting to see a strange woman in purple attire with a very large belly eating some strange brown substance through what his scanners told him was a mask. 

"Who are you?! What have you done to my princess!" Ecliptor demanded. The woman looked up and slowly reached behind her head to pull off her mask only to further Ecliptor's shock to reveal it was... "... Astronema?" 

"... Happy Halloween Ecliptor?" Astronema said sheepishly. 

"What... are you wearing?" Ecliptor asked still in disbelief. "How did your stomach get so... so big? And what is that you are eating?" 

"In order. Halloween costume, my stomach isn't really fat, I'm just wearing a sack that is filled with candy, which is what I am eating now." Astronema said as she bit into a Butterfinger. "Mmmm. This actually very good." 

"Whoa there. Heya all. Astronema I'm here." A familiar voice spoke.

"Elgar?" Ecliptor muttered as he saw the buffoon come in. 

"So what is it that you wanted... WHOA!" Elgar gasped in shock and surprise when he saw Astronema on her bed, "You actually dressed up as Monica Lewinsky!" 

"Well you did give me part of the idea." Astronema replied. 

"Yeah... but I never thought you would actually believe me. Now I am glad I didn't tell you she was an adulteress prostitute... OH!" Elgar gasped. 

_"WHAT!!!"_ Ecliptor shouted as he put his hands around Elgar's throat, _"You advised my Princess to dress up as a **WHORE?!**"_

"But... Ecliptor... I...." Elgar gasped for air as he felt Ecliptor's grip getting tighter. 

"Ecliptor," Astronema said to her protector who looked back at her. A smile was on her face. "There's a bit of a custom on Earth on Halloween. It is called Trick or Treat. Some times it can be given as pleasure or pain... or both depending on how you look about it." 

If he could have, Ecliptor would have smiled. "Thank you my Princess." he turned back to Elgar, "Trick or Treat Elgar." 

"Oh really! What's the Treat?" Elgar asked. 

"In this one extremely bizarre scenario, I am going to consider what I am going to do a treat... for me." 

Elgar suddenly became even paler than he usually was, "... I got the trick then right?" 

"Right." Ecliptor nodded as he left Astronema's room with Elgar in tow. When the doors closed, Astronema laughed the second she heard Elgar's tortured screams. 

"Who says I can't be bad on this day?" she chuckled as she munched on her Butterfinger some more. "I did have fun tonight... and for once it wasn't for blasting at the Power Rangers." She smiled a bit more when she heard Elgar screaming again. "Now I understand what Lord Zedd sees in this earth holiday. I **love **Halloween." 

* * *

It was nearly six in the morning and Ashley felt like a dead weight right now. She looked back at her bed, which had her Hillary costume, the mask on top of the clothes. She couldn't help but think of how just wearing a simple mask had made this day one of the best in her life. 

__And probably one of the best days in Andros's life.__ Ashley mused. For as long as she had know him, she had never seen Andros act so free and unrestricted. It was almost as if he was like Zhane in several ways for the day. She wondered if what she and the others had seen tonight were glimpse of what Andros had been like before the fall of his home world. 

"Thinking about the day we had today?" 

Ashley turned back and found Andros standing behind her. It was kind of strange seeing him wearing simple clothes, a t-shirt and shorts, for when he was about to go sleep... but she liked it though still. 

"Well yeah. It was by far the most exciting and enjoyable Halloween I have ever had," Ashley replied. 

"It was my first so I'll have to reserve judgment on which Halloween was better than the other next year," Andros said. "You about to go to sleep?" 

"Pretty much. It is almost six am and I know we are going to sleep a lot." Ashley replied, "Everyone else has already turned in. Can't wait for our late morning breakfast. Wonder how Katherine and Adam will like eating food from the synthetron?" 

"Should be interesting to see their reactions," Andros nodded. 

"Well I guess..." Ashley started but was soon greeted to the shock of Andros kissing her, on the lips. When he broke it off, she just stared at him. "Wah... wha... what was..." 

"Astronema kissed me on the lips. Even if it was 'in-character', I figured my 'wife' needed a kiss goodnight." Andros smirked. "Good night Ashley." 

With that he walked back to his room but not before he heard Ashley say, "Good night... Andros." He felt very happy when he heard and decided it was time to go to sleep. When he was gone, Ashley smiled not just on the outside but the inside. Today had been one of the best days of her life. Knowing that, she went to sleep having some of the most pleasant dreams she had ever had.

* * *

_November 1 _

At Carlos's house Carlos sat by his grandmother's bedside offering his support and sympathy. Grandmother Vallerte graciously accepted her grandson's love. "Thank you Carlos for being by my side today. I'm sorry you missed out on Halloween." 

"It's all right grandma. There are other Halloweens." Carlos said. 

"But still. You deserved to enjoy it. So I asked little Enrique and his friends to do something special for you." Just then Carlos's little brother Enrique charged in and dumped a whole plastic pumpkin full of candy on Carlos's head. "Trick or treat big brother." Enrique said. Carlos looked confused and asked "What?" 

"Grandma put me up to it." Enrique said. "She asked all my friends to put aside some candy for you since you'd be missing Halloween yesterday. And if grandma asked us to do this how could we say no?" Carlos looked at his grandmother and was surprised. "Grandma, you didn't have to do this." 

"Yes I did." Grandma Vallerte admitted, "I swore I would always be there for my grandchildren. And I believed it was my duty as a grandmother to ensure that you were provided for. So not only do you get a treat for Halloween, but a trick as well." A slight smirk appeared on Grandmother Vallerte's face, and Carlos couldn't help but hug his grandmother thanking her. Just then Enrique ran into the room and turned on the T.V. there. "Hey Carlos, you've got to see this." 

Sure enough Wolf Blitzer appeared on the T.V. screen giving a recap of the Power Rangers-Astro unmasking. "Wow! Will Smith is the Blue Ranger." Enrique said. Carlos looked on wide-eyed at the news event and still couldn't believe it. Grandma Vallerte also looked at the newspaper by her side and the front page said 'The Most Powerful Rangers on the Planet' with the faces of Bill Clinton, Hillary Clinton, Will Smith, John Travolta and Madonna on the front page. Grandma Vallerte chuckled slightly when she read the quote from Bill saying, "I did not, nor did I ever, join up with the Power Rangers." In her best Bill Clinton voice. Then she looked at Carlos and Enrique and added "I also didn't have sex with that woman either." In that same voice. 

"Wow grandma. That's good." Carlos said. 

"Who said grandmas didn't know how to have fun?" Grandma Vallerte smirked. Carlos then kissed his grandmother and left the room to make a call to his friends. Picking up his communicator Carlos contacted the Megaship and they relayed all that had happened. "I can't believe I missed all that!" 

"There's always next year Carlos. I just hope your grandma's all right." Cassie said. 

"Oh she's fine. In fact she made sure I didn't miss the holiday." Carlos went into his own explanation of what his grandma and brother did to him. The other Astros smiled on the other end of the line and finally they cut off the communication with "Happy Halloween Carlos." 

"Happy Halloween guys." Carlos said as he adjourned to his room enjoying the candy Grandma Vallerte and Enrique doused him with. 

* * *

_A few weeks later... _

Zhane was looking through some things in DECA's memory banks. He had thought he had left a file in a wrong place when he came across something interesting in the video logs. 

"'Andros's First Halloween'?" Zhane blinked. "What's Halloween?" Shrugging he hit play. 

He was definitely not prepared for what he saw. 

* * *

"Whoa where did you get all of that?" Alpha asked the Rangers as they walked into the Bridge each of them carrying bags, or briefcases for two of them, which were about ready to burst. 

"We had too much candy." 'Bill' explained. 

"Your first Halloween and you end up with the most candy out of all of us." 'John' said. 

"Ehem. I think I am the one with the most candy here," 'Hillary' returned. 

"Yes well this a record for me!" 'Cher' replied. "I think I actually got ten times what I would normally get!" 

"You think Astronema actually went Trick or Treating?" 'Will' asked. 

"You mean you actually think she'd stay dressed as a 'prostitute' and go door to door asking for candy?" 'Madonna' smirked and everyone laughed. 

* * *

"No way!" Zhane gasped. __Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie... but who are those other two? Why are they dressed like that! Just what is going on!__ All Zhane knew was that he had to keep watching this. 

* * *

"Anyway want to take some pictures?" 'Cher' asked. 

"Definitely Katherine," Ashley smiled. 

"DECA you are the camera bot," Andros said.

"Camerawoman Andros." DECA returned. 

"Hope you like this Adam," Cassie said to 'John'. 

"You kidding," Adam rolled his eyes at her, "This better than a day on the movie sets by far."

All of them started to do really weird poses, poses that only muscle men and body builders would do. In their current get up, the pictures they took looked comical. The girls even tried posing sexy like but at their current look it was kind of silly. 

"Oh god we look so ridiculous." Cassie laughed. 

"Well it is Halloween," Ashley said between giggles, "We aren't supposed to be ourselves today."

"It's night now Ashley," Andros corrected her. 

"What ever..." Ashley shrugged but suddenly stood still.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"You know it occurred to me we never really had dinner..." Ashley stated aloud, "And I'd rather not have candy for my dinner." 

"Attack of the midnight munches huh?" TJ quipped and Ashley elbowed him in the ribs. 

"So let's go ahead and change out of costume before we go watch any movies or have dinner." Cassie smiled. 

* * *

"Change? Into what?" Zhane asked as he watched the tape. He got his answer a few minutes later. "Sweatshirts?" 

* * *

Everyone was still with their masks on as they came back into the room. Adam was wearing green sweatpants and a black sweatshirt that said, 'I'm a Crazy Ass Stuntman and Proud of It!' Cassie was wearing white sweatpants and a pink sweatshirt that said, 'I'm a Singing Diva and Proud of It!' TJ was wearing red sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt that said, 'I'm an Asskicker and Proud of It!' Katherine was wearing pink sweatpants and a pink sweatshirt that said, 'I'm the Greatest Dancer on Earth and Proud of It!' Ashley was wearing black sweatpants and a yellow sweatshirt that said, 'I'm a Powerful Egomaniac and Proud of It!' Finally, Andros was wearing black sweatpants and a red sweatshirt that said 'I'm the World's Most Dangerous Control Freak and Proud of It!' 

"Nice title." Katherine said to Cassie. 

"Thank you same goes to you." Cassie smirked. 

"Hey. The couch and big screen TV is ready." Adam replied pointing to a wide couch that was split up into six sections and color coded, pink, blue, red, yellow, black, pink. Everyone took a seat responding to their color with Cassie on the right end and Katherine on the left end. In front of them were popcorn and buffalo wings and sodas and further in front of them was a very large TV. 

"Let's eat." Andros said and everyone started to dig in. 

* * *

Zhane pulled at his hair as he watched the scene that unfolded in front of him. His best, but overly serious, friend, was acting so ... free! "Am I even in the same universe or did I fall through a black hole or alternate reality on my way back to earth!" 

* * *

"So what are we watching first? Jason, Pinhead, Freddy?" TJ asked.   
  
"Absolutely not." Adam said. "Don't even tell me you guys were thinking of showing any of those to Andros first. Especially since he hasn't seen a horror flick before."   
  
"Oh and what would you suggest Adam?" Katherine asked.   
  
"An old classic. I already asked DECA to put it up for us." Adam smirked and true to his word a movie did start to come on but then eerily familiar music came on.   
  
"You call Halloween a 'Classic'?!"   
  
"It is and the first of a series is always the most original, its success is most of the time never duplicated for its sequels." Adam defended himself. As the movie went on and the movie's 'star' Michael Myers was explained and revealed Andros was just in bewilderment. 

"Your society actually comes up with ways to scare people and they pay money to be scared?" Andros shook his head. 

"I know its foreign concept to you Andros but I think you know by now the earth is not like KO-35." Cassie said. 

"I know that very well... very well indeed." Andros replied. 

* * *

Zhane on the other hand, was getting kind of bored after watching the movie for a bit. He unlike his friend enjoyed pranks, jokes and scary stories. So far he had found nothing scary just yet. In fact... 

"... what the hell?" Zhane muttered as he watched a guy wearing a white mask and blue overalls killing someone with a knife and seeing the others reactions as they watched it. 

* * *

"AHHH!!!" Ashley screamed as she snuggled close up to Andros. 

"Ashley you really aren't that scared are you?" Andros wondered. 

"You aren't?" Ashley asked as she watched Michael Myers kill another victim by decapitation. 

"Compared to what I have gone through in my life, this is almost like a kiddy movie." Andros said calmly. 

* * *

"I believe that. How they 'killed' that girl is so fake. The blood from a severed head doesn't flow out like dumping water from a glass. It seeps slowly to the ground." Zhane remarked as he watched Myers continue on his killing spree. Zhane didn't figure out what was so impressive over this. Maybe it was because he was applying this to the horrors of the war for his world he had been in to make his comparison. 

However he did have a gleam in his eyes as he saw Ashley snuggling up to Andros. He didn't know if she was acting or really was scared of this movie, but he did know Andros was not looking comfortable about what Ashley was doing. __Maybe he actually got rid of some of that stone wall he has around his heart._ _Leaving his thought at that he went back to looking at that video. 

* * *

After that the movie had ended, the six teens had all gotten up to go to the Simudeck, which was now made to look like a night club. 

"Anyone care to dance?" Ashley smirked. 

"Why not?" Andros said. Then he and Ashley went onto the dance floor just as Disco Inferno blared on the speakers. Adam also went onto the dance floor with Cassie cutting moves like a disco duck. Then T.J. and Kat went on and danced as well. 

* * *

At this point, Zhane's jaw was down to the floor. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THE GODS IN THE UNIVERSE IS GOING ON HERE!!! ANDROS DOESN'T DANCE!!!" 

* * *

Andros, T.J. and Adam all stood waiting wondering where the girls were. They had ducked out briefly, and the guys were wondering what they were up to. 

Suddenly, the three girls returned into the room but they had gone through a wardrobe change. They were all now wearing simple, yet elegant short dresses, which were a little below the knees in length, with a v-neck and thick straps. Kat was wearing a lavender colored version, Ashley was wearing a lemon yellow colored dress and Cassie was wearing a light pink colored version of the dress. All of them were still wearing their masks. 

"Oh my god..." Adam gasped as he saw the three girls smirking. 

"Tonight for your listening pleasure, I Hillary Rodham Clinton," Ashley hammed it up. 

"Cher," Katherine added. 

"And Madonna," Cassie smirked. 

"Are going to give you a performance you won't soon forget." Ashley smirked. 

"Ready girls?" Katherine asked. 

"Born ready." Cassie said. 

The lights flashed on to the three girls as very old but familiar music came on. 

_Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart_

"Oh god! Now this is good!" TJ and Adam couldn't believe what they were seeing but Andros had no idea why they exclaimed as they did. "We'll tell you later." Katherine walked up forward and started to sing up again. 

_Baby, baby   
I'm aware of where you go   
Each time you leave my door   
I watch you walk down the street   
Knowing your other love you'll meet   
But this time before you run to her   
Leaving me alone and hurt   
(Think it over) After I've been good to you ?   
(Think it over) After I've been sweet to you ?_

Walking back to Ashley and Cassie, the three of them then sang together again. 

_Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Think it over   
Think it over_

Ashley then walked forward prepared to sing the next verse, feeling her character was best fitting for it. 

_I've known of your   
Your secluded nights   
I've even seen her   
Maybe once or twice   
But is her sweet expression   
Worth more than my love and affection ?   
But this time before you leave my arms   
And rush of to her charms   
(Think it over) Haven't I been good to you ?   
(Think it over) Haven't I been sweet to you ?_

Walking back to her friends they repeated the chorus once more. 

_Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Think it over   
Think it over_

Cassie came down last now to deliver the final lines of the song and they were among the most message sending verses of the song. 

_I've tried so hard, hard to be patient   
Hoping you'd stop this infatuation   
But each time you are together   
I'm so afraid I'll be losing you forever_

Walking back to the two girls, they decided to finish the song and sing together through it. 

_Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart_

_Baby, think it over   
Think it over, baby   
Ooh, think it over baby..._

The guys clapped for the girls dancing and were glad to see it all. They took of their masks and walked down to them. 

"Whoa I think that will be a night wouldn't you agree?" Ashley asked. 

"Yeah I am getting really tired." Cassie yawned. 

"Well it is... 5:30 in the morning in Angel Grove. So I guess this means my first Halloween is now officially over." Andros smiled at the camera. "Well good night. DECA end tape." 

* * *

Zhane just watched as the video monitor said 'The End'. He just couldn't believe it all. "5... 5:30... in the morning... he gets to sleep before Midnight... Always!" 

He had to hold his head as he felt a really, really bad headache now. __...no way, no way, no way this happened... no way...__

Finally his thoughts became words when he finally decided to scream. 

* * *

Andros looked over the Zeo Crystal in the Vault now. They had found it about a week ago and now with Karone under Dark Specter's control once again, he felt the need to keep this now safer than ever before. The problem was figuring out where would be a safe place. 

His thoughts were soon interrupted by an ear-piercing scream. 

**"NO FRELLING WAY!!!" **

"Zhane?" Andros blinked he heard running footsteps and then saw his best friend come up to him panting and hunched over as he got his breath back. "Zhane what's wrong?"

"Andros... tell me... you didn't... didn't do all that stuff..." Zhane breathed as he tried to get his breath. "That I saw... on that… that..." 

"On Halloween?" Andros asked. "How did you... oh you must have seen the video tape that DECA had made of our party and a few things before it. I was meaning to tell you about..." he stopped talking as he saw Zhane slamming his head against the wall. "...Zhane?" 

"It's not fair! IT IS NOT FAIR!!!" Zhane shouted as he slammed his head against the wall. The sound ended up getting Ashley's attention as she walked down the hall. 

"What's his problem?" Ashley asked. 

"Oh he saw the tape of you and me as Bill and Hillary Clinton and the others at the party." Andros replied. 

"Ah..." Ashley replied. However the noise was getting on her nerves. "Zhane could you stop that please. You are giving me a migraine and you are going to give yourself a concussion." 

Zhane did and looked at Ashley, "Do you have ANY idea how many credits I would have shelled out to be here in person to see Andros act like... like... well like me for Kerova's sake!" 

"Well cheer up. There's always next year." Ashley replied. 

"Next year?" Zhane asked. 

"Yeah. Next October 31 is Halloween too so we'll be doing this again next year." Andros said.

"We'll probably wear different costumes but..." Ashley stopped as she saw Zhane running down the way to his quarters. "Zhane what are you doing now?" 

"I am going back to my quarters and I am going to mark that date down because there will be no force in the universe that is going to make me miss seeing Andros act he did in that tape! I HAVE to see that!" Zhane shouted he ran down to his quarters. 

Andros and Ashley shared a laugh at that, "I wonder what will happen next Halloween?" Andros mused. 

"Same here... but I know it will definitely not be boring." Ashley replied. 

"That's for sure." Andros said. 

**END**


End file.
